


Home again.

by morgensternstar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Cersei, Happy Ending, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgensternstar/pseuds/morgensternstar
Summary: Cersei and Jaime survived and are living their best lives in Pentos with their daughter xoxo





	Home again.

He inhaled deeply as the scent of a woman filled his senses. Not just a woman. His sister. 

Jaime Lannister fluttered his eyes open in sweet delight. There she was, the owner of his heart, the keeper of his thoughts, the other half of his existence. 

Her milky skin shone under the warm caress of the beaming sun, a peaceful smile lightening her otherwise strained face.  
Carefully, almost cautious, Jaime reached out his hand and tugged a strand of her golden curls behind her ear. Her "mane" as Jaime liked to call it. In the recent months, her hair had grown even longer than it used to be. It was a wonder to Jaime why she kept it. Until he asked her one day.

"Do you fancy me no more, brother?" She'd teased him, a playful smile brightening her features.  
Jaime leaped to stand by her side on the porch and grasped her hand as if he was a drowning man and she was his only salvation.  
Before he could dive into the umpteenth declaration of love for the day she kissed him quiet. A soft moan tore from his throat, but his sister pulled away before he could trap her into his embrace.  
Her wicked smirk softened into a smile as her eyes averted to the beautiful child following butterflies that danced around it. 

"For her. She likes braiding my hair, you know. I'll keep it long, for it brings a smile to her face." 

Jaime had never seen her so peaceful.

Now they lay in their bed like they've always had since their birth. The only difference was the little girl that shared the bed with them. 

Jaime remembered the first time she'd stumbled into their room as if it was yesterday. He and Cersei had just fallen into sweet dreams, her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around his torso, making sure he knew he belonged there. In Cersei Lannister's embrace. 

Then suddenly the child ran into the room. She was sobbing and her eyes searched for the safety of her parents's embrace.

Cersei was awake and on her feet in an instant. Her arms craddled the girl and gently tucked her under the covers with her parents. 

"I won't let them get to you. The monsters can't take you away, they won't take you away. You're safe, my darling. For I will burn down the entire world if need it be, all for your safety." She whispered, rocking the girl in her arms as she fell asleep, her face easening. 

Jaime could only gaze. He admired his sister. Not just her, but the motherly instinct all women possessed. They'd been raised without a mother, yet Jaime had seen enough to know that mothers were ready to anything for their children. They were ready to sacrifice, to die, to give up everything for the happiness of their offspring.

Jaime had wondered if he'd ever feel that too.

He had no doubt now that he did. Tilting his head, he kissed the little girl's head. She was his and Cersei's. Only theirs. No one could hurt her, no one could harm her. That was their cub, their gift from the gods. 

She was three years old when she'd made his heart flutter. When he'd teared up for the first time in years.

The little girl was giggling and following the trails of a rabbit. While Cersei prepared food for their picnic Jaime was to look after Joanna. It was uncomfortable at first. He didn't know how to entertain a child. What did children do anyway? Thankfully, the animal had saved him from the effort.

All he had to do was run after Joanna and make sure she didn't fall and bruise her knees. The child was elusive, though. She ran like a wild animal set free. 

When he finally reached her the girl was puffing air out of her pink cheeks while dragging the animal. It was quite the big rabbit and Jaime knew Cersei didn't like how dirty the child got when she played with her "pets". However, he couldn't say no to her. Not when the girl haltered before him and raised the animal toward him.

"I caught it for you, father! Because we are lions!" Her eyes glittered in await, a proud smile on her face. Her whole being was waiting for her father's encouraging words, for her father's approval.

And Jaime felt it. The girl loved him and wanted him to be proud of her. He'd only felt that flutter of heart once before ... just before he lost his daughter Myrcella. She'd called him father only once. And it meant the world to him. Just as it did in that moment, with the sweet girl looking up at him, her eyes begging for praise.

He didn't say anything. Instead he set the animal down, picked his daughter up in his arms and spinned her around. The sound of her laughter ringing in the air made his heart beat in delight. 

"Daddy, the rabbit will escape!" Joanna pouted until Jaime put her back on her feet, placing a soft kiss on her head.

"You are a true lion, Joanna." He whispered lovingly.

She gifted him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen before she raced after the rabbit once again. 

Next thing Jaime felt was the warm presence rubbing against his back and Cersei's fingers snaking their way to his belt. 

"And I'm proud of you." She purred, her lips caressing his neck. "My lion king."  
His uncontrollable hunger for the taste of her won over. Instead of halting him, his lioness led him into the closest room while their cub looked after their apparent new pet in their garden. She'd rewarded him greatly that day.

"What are you thinking about?"  
Jaime glanced at his wife. She was looking up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes, like a curious child.

"You. Us. Our child." He admitted, entirely mesmerized by her beauty. Cersei, noticing his look, rolled her eyes playfully and leant her forehead against his as they always did. Their child lay between them, not separating them but bringing them closer than ever.

"I belong to you. And you belong to me. And nothing will ever change that." She whispered, rubbing her head against his reassuringly. 

Jaime knew then. His heart, his mind, his soul... they all belonged to them. To Cersei and to Joanna. To his lover and to their child. To his wife and their daughter. That was his family. His life. 

And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
